


Various!LoL RPF x Reader Inserts

by iamnobody (dancing_dinosaur)



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, League of Legends - Freeform, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Oneshot, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance, Self-Harm, Trigger Warnings, Unrequited Love, Various genre, reader - Freeform, various - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_dinosaur/pseuds/iamnobody
Summary: Various oneshots of LoL players.Other characters may not be listed atop, but will be included later on.Enjoy.





	1. Introduction

Warning:  
Some chapters my include depression, self-harm, self-loathing, suicide and other triggering ideas, if which of them may affect you please 'DO NOT' read it. 

Please always read Summary and Head Notes for Warnings! I did not put specific Archive Warnings as they are unrelated to my work. So please keep watch of my notes.

 

Disclaimers and Copyright Section

This collection is owned and written by iamnobody.

I do not own LoL RPF included in this collection but I own the scenarios/oneshots, all contents are the product of iamnobody's imagination. If any in resemblance to another writer, it's purely coincidental.

Uploading, scanning or and any form of distribution of this Preferences and Imagines without permission of the writer is illegal. Please Respect.


	2. Peanut x Reader: Meeting and Development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of which where you first met Peanut, got to know each other and develop something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something random, I actually haven't written in ages. This is super OC and off-topic. Lul. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.

You smile in delight, as of today you would be able to meet someone you have been wanting to see. It has been almost three years since you have stumbled upon a video of Han Wang-ho, also known as Peanut, who is a professional League of Legends player from where he was still in NaJin e-mFire.

Actually, You had flown from the US just for this meeting. You managed to convince your parents to go to Korea for a week or two and here you are. Although, ypu are Korean - you do not know how to speak the language at all.

The fanmeeting is being held at the front of the SKT's building, therefore, right now there's a swarm of fans present. A lot of individuals chants for the players names and you are no different. You hold a handmade sign board with Peanut's name on it and waves it in the air. 

Since there's quite a lot of fans present, you have to wait for your turn to actually meet them. Right now, you're quite a far from the team's standing.

After seemingly a countless of hours, you finally had come to meet the team face to face. As for someone who actually hasn't them since now, you freaked out like a wild fan girl. Something they don't probably need.

“Er… Um… Hi…” You are quite in a daze right now. You stare at the team amazed, they actually existed. You shake every one of each players hands not being able to say anything other than your greetings.

“Uh! I came here from the US to meet you,” you say slowly in English. Then you remembered that you wrote some sort of translation at the back of your sign board with the help of your mum.

“I have been a fan of yours since you've started,” you read from your cheat board directly to Peanut. 

Peanut giggles, he tries to speak in English in return, “Ah, thank you! You came here for us, thank you,” he says with a cute grin plastered in his face. 

“I want to tell you a lot of things! But I don't know how to rely it to you,” You bit your lips, as you say this. “I wrote a letter in broken Korean! But I hope you would be able to understand it!” Optimistically, you say as you fish out for the letter in your bag.

“Ah! Thank you!” genuinely Peanut smiles at you.

“Picture?” You ask politely to the guy you've been wanting to meet.

“Okay.” He agrees, you take your phone out and takes a picture of the two of you. You wanted a group picture with the group, so you kindly asked someone to take a picture of you together with the team.

“Thank you so much!” you bow at the whole team in delight to show gratitude - you will never forget this day. 

Sadly, after the group photo you had to leave to give the others a chance to meet them. You walk off of the corner and sits down at a bench, watching them from a far. You post the photo of you and Peanut, as well as the group photo in your instagram tagging Peanut and SKT's official IG. 

You don't have that much followers and you did not really use any hashtags, as you're not posting this to gain followers or what-not.

That day, your miraculously receive a message from Peanut - yes, the one and only. He tells you that he was touched with the message and thanked you for the praises and wishes that was included in the letter.

From that day, you and Wang-ho created friendship with each other - yes, you were already in the first name basis with each other after that. Although, the time difference and Wang-ho's schedule clashed, somehow the relationship grew into something. Something sparked that's for sure. 

From that day as well, you start to learn Korean to be able to talk to Wang-ho. Although, it was kind of hard for you, you had all the materials, as well as your parents and Wang-ho to teach you the language - problem solve.

Eventually, you told your parents about your's and Wang-ho's relationship. Of course, you had to explain that you're in a long distance relationship - and the only time that you two had met was from the fanmeet event and the rest was all in skype or some sort of messaging app.

Although, at first they were not keen on it. Soon, they started to understand your's and Wang-ho's relationship. 

Of course, in every relationships it's not always flowers and sunshines. You did have some down days where you two fought with each other - but managed to reconcile with each other. For instance, the time to talk - given that your time difference was a big issue, as well as Wang-ho's schedules - you would often fight about it, which you can actually see the effect when he does streaming. Other than that, there is small to none issues between you two.

Six months into your relationship, your parents let you have a vacation in Korea. You're a grown-up woman who can take care of yourself. In excitement, you can't help but to phone Wang-ho. Well, he is currently streaming and you're watching it from your laptop, therefore, your calls might not come through until later. However, to your surprise he answers. He's queueing anyway. He excuses himself and mutes his microphone in the stream.

“Wang-ho-ya[1]! Sorry for disturbing the stream, but I couldn't help myself to tell you I am going to Korea for the summer!” You say in a rushing manner due to your excitement. You watch his streams for his reaction, in which burst into laughter.

“Really! I - I can't wait to see you then! Err, let me finish a game before I turn off the stream, okay. Then we can continue to talk.” He says in a wide smile and you say okay in delight.

You can clearly see his more brighten up mood in the stream. You didn't actually think he would announce that to the stream.

“Woah!!! Finally, we can meet again.” Although, very vaguely he says. You knew it was for you.

After the stream, you two talk about the date that you're going to land there. He says that he will definitely pick you up even though that day, they actually have a tournament - two hours prior to your arrival. Although, you insist on the idea - he says that he will definitely be there.

>>> >>> >>>

On the day of the said date and hour you arrive. You collect your luggage at the collection. As you walk out of the customs and security, you receive a call from Wang-ho.

“Jagi[2], I can't pick you up today, we had something to do before the game, are you mad?” Wang-ho announced. You bit your lips, you were really looking forward to meet him today.

“Uh… That's okay… no worries, and no I am not mad,” you didn't actually want to cry while in a call with him, so you sniff really quietly.

“Don't cry…” he says.

“I am not…” you wipe your tears.

“Liar…” you hear, this time it wasn't from the phone, but in front of you.

Wang-ho smiles at you, which made you bawl more. He opens his embrace and you run onto his embrace hugging him tightly. Some passerby who recognises him started taking pictures, but you don't care nor does he, as well.

He kisses your forehead, which made you blush under his embrace. This is the first personal interaction you have with him, except the handshake from six months ago.

At the end of the meeting, you two walk hand-in-hand out of the airport to the van headed to the tournament's place.

The feeling of the their hands being intertwined was something warm, pleasant and real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] ya/a - is a honorific used between very close friends and people who are familiar with each other.  
> [2] Jagi - a term of endearment which is equivalent to "Honey", "Darling" or "Sweety".
> 
>  
> 
> Not proof-read.  
> I should focus more putting LOL content.  
> Actually, I don't know much about this either, so I am winging, hahahaha... my foot note is so unprofessional. Lul.


	3. Faker x Reader: Thrills of Jump-scares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faker is live-streaming and took an interest in a fan's donation request to scare you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the positive response for the first one! 
> 
> Look forward for more.
> 
> OCness warning.

It's actually a shocker that Faker had gotten himself a girlfriend… as of now, you're actually in a milestone of a year for being together. 

Of course, it is tough to date someone like him. Not him as a person, but his profession. The commitment to the game and his schedule are your number one enemy. You aren't really worried about him meeting someone for that matter, (well maybe a little) as he mostly spends his time doing scrim or solo queue and spends his time with you. 

As you can expect, there were barely any dates that you've gone to together. When going out, it's most likely with the whole team - not that you mind them, however, you wished that you two can be alone together.

Right now, Sang-hyeok is doing his streaming and as for you - you're just twindling with your phone. You actually barely watch his streams for the reason of you not really understanding the game. Yep, though you're dating the 'Faker' who is seemingly named the LoL God. You actually don't know much about the game he sported. They did say that opposite attract.

“Hyeong[1], Noona[2] has been waiting for you since all day,” Sun-gu says, stating the real obvious.

“Un.” Sang-hyeok says in acknowledgement to Sun-gu's statement. 

You give Sun-gu a shrug to tell him it's all right. You continue to twindle with your phone throughout.

Actually, Sang-hyeok is nearly finishing his stream when a donation came. It actually got his attention. Almost every one knew how jumpy and easily scared you are. They had a ton of short videos of the whole team taking a mick out of you - in a fun way.

“Can you please give Y/N a little scare while doing the streaming?” That's what was written in Sang-hyeok's screen. He actually burst out a couple of audible giggling. 

Sang-hyeok searched a short jump-scare gif and put it on his screen before putting back lol's client with them attacking the last inhibitor turret.

“Y/N, could you come here for a second?” Sang-hyeok calls, obediently you walk towards him with a questioning look. 

“You know how to fix some software problems, right?” He asks the obvious. You are a computer engineering major, but your hobby is computer repairing.

“Yeah, what's up?” You ask.

“Come sit.” He says mischievously while patting on his lap. Although, it's somewhat strange as he's not really a person to do some sort of PDA in front of thirty-thousand viewers, you comply to his words.

You sit in his lap, “you're finished with this?” You ask pointing on the end game screen with a ‘Victory’ sign and he nods. 

You minimised the screen when a jump-scare gif of an overly white 'the ring' like person appears. 

“Yaaaah,” you shriek in a loud scream making you actually cry, at first he laughs but slowly his laughter died down. Sang-hyeok actually did not expect you to cry - he was only expecting you to scream.

Seeing you cry made Sang-hyeok somewhat guilty, yet amused at the same time. He cooes you by hugging you with his one arm and rocks your body whilst doing it. His other hand exiting the gif. The comments on his twitch where mixture of laughter and sorry messages.

“Hyeong! You're so mean…” Hoon Heo says, the others in the background snickers.

“Shut up.” Sang-hyeok dismisses his junior mate's comment.

He quickly says his goodbye and exited his stream. He carries you up, your face buried on his chest, which his clothes became quite soak from the tears.

He brought you elsewhere, somewhere alone. He sits you down on the chair as he kneels in front of you, looking up at you with a worried face.

“Look, Y/N I am sorry,” he apologises.

“You're so mean, that's really embarassing - it was in front of a lot of people…” you sob.

“Sorry, I should've of not complied with the donation request - but to be honest it was really tempting… besides you were cute back then,” he says, trying to lighten up the mood.

“Stupid,” you slap his arms and he groans. “Don't do that again.”

“Sorry, can't promise…” he grins at you. He stands up and kisses your forehead before you two left the gaming house to go elsewhere.

It thrills him to see you scared becausw you'll always come running to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N - Your Name  
> [1] Hyeong - For a male's older brother (literally and figuratively) and for men they're close to/respect.  
> [2] Noona - For a male's older sister (literally and figuratively) and for older women they're close to/respect.
> 
> Status: semi-revised.


	4. Sneaky x Reader: Weird First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of which how you met your boyfriend in a weird way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably OC, excuse me.
> 
> Y/N - Your Name.

You met your boyfriend Zach in the most weirdest way ever. You weren't really aware of who he was at that point in time. Anyway, you two met in the airport around the time when NA LCS event was currently running (of which you do not know of). 

 

Your meeting wasn't exactly the most pleasant thing in the world. Perhaps, you two would've killed each other that day, if it weren't for the both of you having prior schedule - you two would be at each other's throat.

 

You were unloading your luggages from the baggage carousel. When you got your last bag, you put your cello case securely atop of everything. You were kind of tired that day, so you didn't want to carry it. You were heading out the claiming area when you collided to someone's trolley - perhaps, it was your fault for not looking out - AS WELL. The collision caused for your cello to fall on the ground, and for the person's backpack to fall.

 

Aggrevated is one thing, worry is another thing and killing is the first thing.

 

“Fuck!” in unison you groaned with the person, who's seemingly a guy.

 

Both of you rushed to get your belongings quickly checking your things up, if it gotten broken.

 

“For goodness sake, look where you're going.” the guy uttered. To your annoyance, you fired back: “Dude! Perhaps say that to yourself. Goddammit! Good grief that my bow didn't end up dying.” You stood up and picked up your cello and secured to your back this time.

 

“Aren't you gonna apologise?” you couragously asked the lad with your brow raised up.

 

“Why would I apologise? You were the one who collided onto me! I can't imagine breaking my keyboard this round of the day.” he nagged.

 

“Well, I can't have my cello broken either, this round of the day!” you snapped.

 

“Well, sorry but not sorry, princess.” he rolled his eyes.

 

“You know what! Forget it… you're really rude.” you said judging, which he scoffed onto.

 

“Ok. Let's make this clear - you weren't looking, I wasn't looking, therefore, we're both at fault. So you owe me an apology too.” he made a point.

 

“Good point, well made - mister.” you said shrugging in defeat - caught red handed in the middle, as well. “Okay, I am sorry for colliding into you - I wasn't really looking.” You looked at him and examined him. He sported long kind-off ash blond hair, tall (taller than you by a lot) and glasses dude - whom you kinda like.

 

“Same here, sorry. I guess, I am just kind of off today - I kinda tilted… I guess.” he reasoned.

 

“Uh… okay? Tilted, as in like went the other way?” 

 

“…”

 

You met silence.

 

“Anyway, although you're stranger, I am Y/N.” you stuck out your hands for a shake hand (hopefully, he'll return).

 

“Right, I am Zach.” he shook your hand.

 

“Sneaky!” “Sneaky, bud!” “Sneaky.”

 

From a far, you heard rowdy voices of boys shouting ‘Sneaky’. Zach who's in front of you turned his head around and shrugged. “Shut up…” he told them.

 

“You're Sneaky?” you accused.

 

“Yeah? You play League?” he asked 

 

“What? I don't know what that is, but I thought your name was Zach? Why did your mum decided to call you Sneaky? I feel so bad for you…” you said, a bit dumb move.

 

He giggled, “No, my mum did not put Sneaky in my birth certificate.”

 

“Yo, Sneaky - who's this chick?” someone with a heavy accent, you couldn't figure which country it was, asked.

 

“Shut up. This is Y/N, we kind of run into an accident a couple of minutes ago - we just reconciled.” he explained briefly.

 

“Hi.” you nodded to them. There were three people with Zach.

 

“Hello, anyway - sorry to distrupt you guys but we gotta go.” The one with the heavy accent lad said.

 

“Alright.” Zach affirmed and the three who come to pick him up started to walk.

 

“Er… this might sound weird but do you want to exchange numbers?” awkwardly he asked.

 

Just earlier you two were at each other's neck. Here you are now with a faint blush in your cheeks. “Sure.” you two exchanged phones and entered your numbers respectively.

 

“Well, see you around.” he said before waving at you. You waved back and let him go along with his friends.

 

You bit your lips. That was a weird meeting, but from then on you two kept in contact. Not too long after the meeting, you two started to hang out with each other (no labels). You learnt about him being a professional gamer, which fascinated you. You were never a gaming person so you never understood the hype. He learnt about you as well, about you being a cellist as a hobbyist and an aspiring designer.

 

The hanging out turned more and more frequently until you bluntly asked him what you two were. You two shared kisses or two, hold hands together and went out on ‘dates’. It kind of shocked him for a moment when you asked, but he answered quite smoothly: “whatever you want us to be.”

 

With that you blushed and took the initiative to give him a peck in his cheeks. He laughed and pecked you on your lips.

 

A weird first meeting into something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, I hope you guys look forward more. I also hope to gain feedbacks critical or not. Thank you.


	5. Meteos x Reader: Complicated, Uncomplicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Complicated situations to being uncomplicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest one-shot at the moment. Actually, I was planning to make this a story (another thing) but I am not really that committed to chapterised work...
> 
> Not much LoL input as always. I just like writing OC things.
> 
> This is actually loosely based on my situation right now... just the discord part, but not the confessing part. Luh.

2 years prior (2015)

It all started almost two years ago when your friend added you in her discord server. It was a server dedicated to league, newcomers or not are welcomed. You were one of the newcomers in the world of league, almost five years late in the scene. The server was very welcoming and it wasn't all about league, it was a very chilled place to chat and know other people too. More like it was a social circle with a purpose of helping each other out in the game.

You were just starting out as a player, a lot of people gave you advice and all of that. You were friend's with the owner, who was actually a famous streamer of league. There were a lot of people in her server, and a lot of people treated you well and such - some intentionally and some genuinely. 

There was a member called ‘WillMet’ or Will, whom you got close to really well, he was from the US and as for you, your miles away from him - you were from England. Really close that you started ‘acting’ like you were dating. You would call each other pet names and sweet talk in the general chat - almost everyone was conviced that you two were going out. That wasn't made clear - though, as you talk more to each other you started falling in love with the conversation you made.

Actually, you've never seen him before. Almost everyone in the server used pseudos, as well as random pictures. Some used their own pictures - but that was rare. Some people also introduced themselves in their probably ‘irl nickname’. 

You did see his profile side view because he sent it to you in a pm, so in return you also gave him a side view of yourself. Will and you often have voice chat - alone or with everyone. But never a video call and such.

General Chat

YourPseudo: @WillMet babe, you up? 07:43  
Random1: what happened to the quick reply from your boyfriend? 07:44  
YourPseudo: Random1-senpai, he's not my boyfriend >\\\\\\_\\\\\< and I don't know - probably league :sigh: 07:44  
Random2: What?!?!?!?! What lies you tellin' us? 07:45  
Random1: Ikr --- so much lies… feeling toxic and betrayed that you're lying to us. So what's up with the ‘babes’ and ‘I love you's’ from the past - I don't know like year? 07:45  
YourPseudo: … we didn't exactly said we were a thing? 07:45  
YourPseudo: @WillMet (spammed almost ten times) 07:46  
YourPseudo: This shit is really ignoring me D: , so hurt. Bai @WillMet. 07:47  
Random1: lol, rip rip. 07:48  
WillMet: @YourPseudo sup, sorry boo - I just finished a game.  
What's up though?  
What's with the talk ^^^^^? 08:05  
YourPseudo: dunno? :thinkingdude: 08:05  
Just telling them that we're really not a thing, lol. Can't believe they actually bought that…  
Wait! But isn't it like 2am there? Sorry for pinging you so much :pepecrying: 08:06  
WillMet: lol. o/ anyway, I am queueing up again babe, see you in a bit. And yeah, it's 2, so like morning in yours now right? 08:08  
YourPseudo: yeah, yeah, and okay. Enjoy the game - going to work then play later, see you. 08:08

Typical general chat filled with flirtatious messages that gets everyone wonder whether or not you two were actually an item. Although, the persistent denial from you, Will never denied anything - that was from what you've noticed. So you thought that you and him actually have a chance.

On your way to work, sitting on the bus you opened your twitch and saw Meteos streaming. He was your idol and so was the whole Cloud 9 - more like Meteos and Sneaky ship. You were getting near your work place so you donated twenty pounds. You always donate here and there about this relationship thing and he seemed to remember your Pseudo and always give you replies.

YourTwitchPseudo: Good sir, I really like this dude, we're friends really good one and we act like we're something too - he plays jungle too, he always help me when we play together! It's kinda awkward because I am shit in the game so, yeah. P.s. we've never met or anything - just vc.

It was just a banter asking him about relationship problems. However, you didn't expect him to answer it. Of course, you were thinking that if he ever replied it would be a little bit of a banter, you know.

Meteos: Well, just tell him you know? You never know - might work out. As for the jungle part - tell him I'll play with him if he ask you out. Lol.

He said in his stream, which made you chuckle. You donated another.

YourTwitchPseudo: Okay, this might not turn out well and so on, but lol. I'll probably tell him like later when I finish work lol. I'd die in embarassment and leave the chat group if ever it turns out sour.

He chuckled in your reply and told you a good luck. 

Later that day when you finished working, you head straight home to play, as well as check the server. You didn't really scroll up, because the chat seemed to explode - almost 500 message up. You were not bloody reading that much messages.

You didn't say hello in the general chat just yet, you intended to get this over and done with. You really were confessing today - you weren't really planning to do this, as you always thought that this was a small infatuation, but it's been almost a year and surely it's not.

PM (WillMeteos)

YourPseudo: hey.  
WillMet: sup? you alright? you usually say your hello in gen xD?  
YourPseudo: yeah… ermm…  
WillMet: ???  
YourPseudo: …  
WillMet: ??? what's up :lolemoji:  
YourPseudo: ermm… this might be so awkward… and everything might change but i hope not… if it is i hope it's a positive change…  
WillMet: huh? you high or something? or pms?  
YourPseudo: can we vc?  
WillMet: sure.

VC

YourPseudo: so… I'll make this really quick, okay? So don't interrupt me too :lolemoji:  
WillMet: okayyy. sure sure.  
YourPsedo: I know this might be super weird to you. You don't know me and all, and vice versa - we met online - here and you know for the past year we started talking and acting like we're something … I don't know what happened… I… I started falling in love with our conversations and all … It's weird and everything might change… but… I really, really like you… and I finally had the courage to tell you…  
WillMet: (silence)  
YourPseudo: please say something…  
WillMet: … you decided to confess when you knew I was Meteos? That's… a bit surprising - I know, this might sound a bit off but now, you sound like your someone special just because we ‘act’ like we're something and all --

You didn't let him finish when you ended the call. You had a teary eyes, you did not know he was Meteos, at all. That was probably why there were half a thousand of previous messages in general chat because he decided to reveal himself… you didn't know. If you did, you would've of never even tried to confess to him.

You were pinged at the general chat by your friend, the owner.

General Chat

FriendOwner: @YourPseudo guess what?!?!?! Your boyfriend @WillMet is actually Meteos like your idol Meteos!?!?!?! 18:36  
Random1: how come you didn't tell us?!?!?! Like how awesome is that? 18:47  
Random2: and you kept denying… 18:47

Reading those made you bawl out more. You quickly wrote a leaving message and doged all the questions directed to you. Will was actually pming you too and trying to call you - probably to ridicule your feelings more. Like how shallow can you get, now knowing he's the Meteos of Cloud 9 and all. You rejected it… you were dejected.

After writing your short message and proof read it (cause you had loads of free time) you finally sent it.

YourPseudo: Hi guys, I am sorry for this brief message before leaving, I had something going on - irl so I will not be able to be here anymore. It' really personal and all - I will not be here nor be able to play any longer. I want to say a lot more like individual gratitudes, but I'll make it short - thank you so much for the year that I've known you guys close or not - and for the help in game I really enjoyed playing with you all and the patience you had for me learning hahahaha shitty player incoming lol. So err anyway, you guys have a great time here - bye.

YourPseudo has left the server.

And that was where it all ended. Your friend actually rushed over to your house to ask what happened. She was a really, really good friend of you so you told her. She consoled you and said her sorry.

“Please, don't mention it to anyone or even him… not like he'd ask anyway but please just don't even…” you say with agony in your voice.

“Oh, Y/N, I promise you. You'll be fine okay! You'll get through this and I'll be here.” she stroked your hair and hugged you.

“Thanks… it's great you're here, really.” you wiped your tears and smiled at her.

That was your 20 year old broken hearted story.

 

Present (November 2016)

You now 22, currently residing in the US. You had a year abroad in here when you were still in your bachelor's. After living in here, you decide to take your master's in here. You reside in LA, good city but expensive, as hell. You actually landed a nice job, thanks to your height - modelling. You actually couldn't believe it, you walked for big and small brands. But you aren't doing it full time - you are here for studies anyway.

Your phone rings and you answer: “Hey! Sup!” cheerfully, you say. It's your friend, the owner of the server you were in. She did tell you things that's up in the server before - like after a few months that you left, Will started getting busy - of course, so he wasn't able to talk much but occassionally do so. Wasn't he busy in the times when you were still there?

“We're having a big meetup in LA, you know the server - I hope you could come, I know you left ages ago, but Random1 and Random2 and more really wants to meet you and all. You're welcome to tag along anyone - the more the merrier.” she invites you. You were worried at first, but realised that the chance of Will being there was slightly to none. He's a big thing in here, so the probability would be less. Also, Worlds just ended.

“I invited Meteos… though not sure he'll come up - he hasn't replied… besides he's probably be busy too…” she informs, and you're really grateful that she doesn't hide the fact that she invited him.

What are the chances of him remembering you, lol. None.

“Dude, that was ages ago… besides don't really think he's recall - but sure I'll go… text me when and where, yeah?” you say.

“Haha, alright, alright… I'll see you then, yeah. Bye.” she says and you bid your farewell, as well.

You never actually has gotten over him. Probably in due time - you don't know why you're even holding onto these feelings. You just couldn't put it behind. He was someone different, perhaps because he was the only that made your heart flatter in that 20 years of your life?

Message: (Somewhere), LA. 17:00 - 18 January, casual (dress to kill attire hahaha). See you then. 

You sent an okay sign.

Luckily, it didn't land in the photoshoot day for the campaign for CK underwear (lol). It was 4 days before the party too. You fixed it with the agency to make it a free day for that day especially.

 

18th January

You wear a simple black v-neck silk cami top and a 3/4 black skinny jeans. You grab your pair of black giselle sandals, adding height to your already ‘tallness’. You stand over 5'9 without any heels and with at least a four inches heels your already a 6 footer.

You really don't have anyone in particular to invite, between your work and your thesis - there's not much free time to socialise. But you do have friends!

You grab your purse before hailing a taxi just outside your place to go over the designated place, from your place to the venue, it's only about half an hour max, give or take. You arrive at the venue, it was a rented villa - a lot of people's car were parked inside and outside the compound. 

It's kinda too late to back out now. You're having a cold sweats, you bit your lips as you pass by to enter the gate towards the actual door. You halt your steps and pulled your phone out to call your saviour, the one who invited you in.

“I am here… like at the door…” you say in a whisper.

“Just go in, I am at the backyard.” she replies, forgetting to mention one important thing… not intentionally. Just smitten with the current talk.

You enter the place, a lot people were in. You lower your head and avoid people's gazes. You head to the backyard in look for your friend.

“Oh shit. YourPseudo,” your friend mutters, as she sees you from afar. At first, you don't understand then realises her sudden discomfort with the situation. She forgot to tell you that Meteos attended and brought his squad…

Your heart palpitates unevenly. You aren't a coward so you just go on with flow, until someone pats your back. “Your Y/N, right?” two female asks and you nodded. 

“Can we take photos with you? I can't believe we're actually meeting a model…” they fangirled which made you blush.

“Really, I am just normal - but sure…” you humbly reply to them and take photos with them.

You approach your panicking friend who's surrounded with almost the whole Cloud 9 members. “YourPseudo…” she whispers half yelled.

“YOURPSEUDO IS PRESENT?!?!??!?!?!” A somewhat familiar voice says. Random1.

“No shit-sherlock!” another one says. And almost everyone looks at you. Random 2.

“...” you hide your face in embarassment.

“Is that YourPseudo?!?!?!” Random1 says in utter shock.

You nod to him.

“The model?!” 

“What?”

“CK ones and all others… you know?”

“Yeah, what!!! Our YourPseudo is actually a model?!” confusion state in the whole backyard for anyone who heard them rumble about you.

“Guys… I am just YourPseudo…” you say, before actually walking to your friend.

“Hi…” 

“Hi… sorry…” she says and you shake your head, saying it's okay.

“So, err this is Meteos and everyone in Cloud 9.” your friend says.

“Hi, I am YourPseudo - Y/N,” awkwardly avoiding Meteos' gaze and shakes everyone's hand in Cloud 9, before Meteos.

There was a tension, and Cloud 9 and your friend feels it and awkwardly exited the scene.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“Er… I am just gonna go around and meet people, enjoy.” you say quickly, wanting to escape the tension.

“You haven't change… the way you act, I mean.” he says out of the blue. “You tend to divert things, when something's up.”

“Uh. I guess… hahaha, lol. Bye.” awkward.

You are to walk away when he grabs your hand. “I am not sure if it's too late but, do you remember the thing I said about playing with your jungle ‘friend’ when you confessed?”

“Yeah…” you bit your lips.

“Is that offer still standing?”

“…”

“FriendOwner told me… and I didn't even get to say sorry… for jumping…”

“Don't worry bout it, it's a long time…”

“I know this might be weird, but when you left, I felt really lonely - I realised too that you were YourTwitchPseudo who always ask for advice and all… how come we never figure it out…” he says sadly.

“Yeah…”

“I realised too that I've liked you… perhaps I am too late, as well as being weird…”

You stiffle a laugh and shake your head.

“I was more awkward then.”, “I still like you though…”

“Yeah… me too.” 

“This is really awkward though.” you say blushing. It all happened so fast.

“Yeah.” 

The distance between you closed. You were standing next to each other and next thing you know, your hands are intertwined. Your eyes and his eyes meets gazes, and you both smiled at each other.

That's when you two got pushed into the pool.

“WillMet and YourPseudo finally got together after bloody 2 years!” Random1 and Random2 says in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this OCness happening and not so related to LoL stories. Anyway, please do look forward for more and feedbacks are much appreciated. 
> 
> Not promising that there will be more LoL ref, in the future. Luh. I am a sucker for romance and drama and all that involving them RPF babes, luh. Sorry. Lol.
> 
> 21st June: Actually, I realised that the timeline I wrote was wrong. I'll edit it later, that was off of the bat so much luh.
> 
> Status: Not-Revised


	6. Bjergsen x Reader: Warmth of Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You confessed to Soren, which turned the other way. You were approached by your stalker and Soren realised something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stalking is not a small thing! If you are being stalked talk to someone, the police takes this seriously (not like how I portrayed it, just for drama). There are laws which covers stalking depending on the country.
> 
> Please talk about it!

It was another day of you hanging out in the TSM house. You always hang out there when you didn't have lectures or shift at your part-time. It was already a mundane thing for the residents in the TSM house for them to see you there. Besides, Andy didn't mind anyway, as you always run errands for them anyways, which was a huge help.

You have been harbouring feelings for the mid laner ever since you could remember. You kept the feelings to yourself until now, when you decided it was time to let out your feelings. You felt like you had the chance, he was someone who looked after you and all that. You have gotten really close to each other too. Like best friends or some sort. This can either go bad or good - to be honest, you were confident, not over too confident but you were feeling it.

It was getting late and everyone was just chilling out and others were playing like the usual. You were in the living room in your pyjamas (sleepover) watching some random films that was put on the tele by the others. You took a quick glance at Bjergsen who was bored shitless at the film that was being played. He stood up and headed towards the kitchen.

This was your chance.

You stood up and followed his trail. Luckily, no one was at the kitchen besides you and him. You cleared your throat to make him aware of your presence. He looked to your direction with a blank face like what's-up-dude face.

“I know this is weird,” you started, “but I really like you, Soren.” you blurted out of nowhere. You were feeling hot and you felt like your cheeks was already burning red.

He stayed still for a moment - he didn't look shocked nor startled. His face was blank, your heart started to palpitate unevenly. You probably done your confession so badly that he couldn't even count it, as one. Or you messed up big time.

“I… look, Y/N you're really nice and one of my closest friends too, maybe I like you too… but right now - I am not really into relationships. I kind of have my priorities set, right now. So, I am really sorry.” he said apologetically.

“I… I can understand the commitment that you put in your games, I do… ” you reasoned, you sounded too desperate at this point.

“I am really sorry.”

You held your tears, you smiled dejectedly and stiffled a sad giggle: “Look, I am just joking - don't take it seriously. I was just tripping you up - you look real shitless bored with the film.” 

He knew you were making that up. You had been friends for a long time now, so he knew how you act. It hurt him to see you like this.

“Anyway, lol, err… yeah…” awkwardly you left the kitchen and went back to the living room. Where shortly he followed and sat back to his previous seat. The both of you exchanged glances every now and then.

You felt like you really need to be alone. Your phone buzzed indicating a message had been received. You thought it was Bjergsen, it wasn't. You hitched a low breath, as you read the text - it was your stalker.

S: I am missing you tonight, I want to watch you sleep like always.

You shivered. You never told anyone about this, well except Leena - Andy's girlfriend, you did file a police report in her suggestion, but nothing really happened there because it looked like it was just some kind of admirer. It started almost six months ago - at first, the person would just send you random stuff (chocolates, teddy bears, etc.) at home or work or even at lecture. Then you would feel someone following you almost everyday. It was fine by then because he hadn't done any physical harm and such or came closer within your vision (perhaps). Though, it has been taking a toll on you mentally.

Lately, you had been feeling that the distance was closing - that was the reason why you always spend your days at TSM house. Surely, the stalker wouldn't jump in a house full of guys that could jump him. Surely not. You had noticed that our place had been entered by someone other than you. Your place wasn't exactly a place where CCTV was present. You would notice that your stuff would have been moved or sometimes missing. They weren't of much worth, therefore, not really something you could file in the police.

The only noise in the living room was the tele and some occassional shouts from the gaming room from others who were playing.

You phone ringed quite loud and everyone groaned at you, the film was getting into the nice part. “Sorry,” you stiffle a laugh and rejected the call. Until it rung again… then again and again. “Y/N, what the fuck?!” they groaned and you rolled your eyes, then it rung again - you were now annoyed, as well.

You stood up and left elsewhere to answer. 

“Please stop calling me.” you said in an annoyed tone.

“I need to hear your voice… haven't heard it in a while.” he said, his voice really husky. “I want to see you.”

“I surely don't.” you replied.

“I'll come there.” 

The last thing you want was to cause trouble to the guys here. Emotionally, you were already drained from earlier and keeping this up on your own. Sometimes, you'd find yourself crying and stressed out. You had nobody to ran to. You were just going to be a burden if any of them knew. You already tried the police, but they found nothing so your case was cold as ice.

“No.” you shrieked. “I… I'll come and meet you… just don't go here.” you closed your eyes and heaved a deep breath.

“I'll be waiting at ‘our usual’ place.” he said.

What usual place?

“What... what place?”

“I watch you everyday - but you started going too frequently in that place… laughing with that guy. You belonged to me… I watch you… I watch you always. I am beside you… I am beside you always… You never notice me, you never notice me - I am always with you…” you couldn't take it anymore. He kept repeating words. It wasn't like this before. You knew you should've done something - no one believed you.

You ran upstairs and quickly changed into something else other than your pyjamas. You were in a state of panic going downstairs. You rushly passed by the living room. 

“Y/N, where you up to?” Leena asked noticing your get up. Everyone who was watching gazed to you.

“Something's up… I need to go home,” you said trying to not choke. 

“What's so urgent though?” she furrowed her eyebrows. 

“Just something.” you nervously laugh before saying your goodbye almost too immediately.

“Let Andy take you home then.” she said.

“Leena, my house is literally five minutes walk away.”

She sighed okay, as you head to the door Bjergsen got a hold of your wrist making you halt: “So-soren… what's up?”

“Are you leaving because of earlier?” he asked.

“No… no… something came up, really…” you said to him. You used your other free hand to remove his grip gently away from your wrist.

For some reason he felt hurt. Usually, you were fine with it. Well, he guessed it would be actually awkward when you reject someone. 

“I… I gotta go.” you smiled at him with bitterness in your eyes.

You started walking out the residence. You held on your phone tightly. Someone tapped your back - you panicked, it was an unfamiliar hand - it was quite large and the grip was quite strong. 

You turn around and saw someone unfamiliar, but familiar at the same time. You looked into his eyes and you could tell it was him. You acted calm, before you started running back to the TSM's house direction. He was chasing you - you were starting to panic more and more. As you ran, you dialled someone, you don't know who but someone. You got connected - it was Leena whom you called.

“Hey, Y/N what's up?”

You breathe heavily, “I… he… I need --” you didn't know what to say. Of all things, you just had to trip up. The house was already visible and you just had to trip up. 

“Y/N?”

“I… I am… near ‘the’ house…” you managed to say before you screamed. The person grabbed your arms. You tried to crawl away.

“Y/N! Y/N! Where are you! Y/N! What's happening?” Leena shouted in her phone. Everyone in the house alerted.

Leena stood up, “Stay… just stay there… we'll be there…”

Bjergsen was the first one out of the house. Everyone followed him up. 

Soon enough they could see Y/N and someone.

Bjergsen pulled Y/N away from the guy's grip and punched the guy. Although, you describe the guy who has been stalking you quite large from his hands, he wasn't as tall as Soren. The guys behind Soren helped him up. Well, stopped Soren from disfiguring the guy. 

Leena lulled you in her embrace. Soon enough there were police and paramedics coming in.

Only one person was allowed inside the ambulance and Leena volunteered. However, Soren said he'll accompany you instead. At first she was going to argue but Soren's face said something more.

You looked away from Soren, as you lie down in the stretchers inside the moving ambulance. “Y/N… why didn't you tell anyone?” he softly asked, as he held your hands.

“I told Leena…” you replied shortly.

“How abouat us? Me?” 

“… that'll be a burden…” 

“I was so worried when I saw you there… why were you trying to confront someone, let alone ‘your’ stalker alone? What if something happened to you?” you felt his gripped tightened.

“I don't know, Soren. I don't know.”

“I care okay. I do.”

You felt your chest tightened. “Soren, right now. You're feeling guilty and pity… don't confuse me… I am still unstable… emotionally… and shook up… and broken… I don't know…” you turned to your side, prying his grip away to cry.

“Please, let her calm down, sir.” the paramedic suggested.

He sat there in silence. So much to think about. So much to regret? So much everything.

You were set in a sterilised room and sedated. Soren quietly watched you, calm and serene face. Actually, he hadn't seen you like that in a long time. You would smile but it wouldn't reach your eyes. 

He noticed… he noticed everything about you. When you two would talk, he knew you would take short glances and would smile to yourself, genuinely. You would look after him extra carefully than others. You were always there for him. Why did he reject you?

He sat in the bed looking down at your peaceful face. He traced his hands onto your face softly. You stirred, quickly he removed his hands. You opened your eyes. 

Blankly you stared around except towards his direction. 

He held your hands with a reassuring touch. You felt it. 

He wasn't going to say anything about his feelings yet. Perhaps, what you said was true. He was just feeling guilty and pity. However, he knew at his heart that you held a special place in it.

“What you might said earlier was true. However, please know that you held a special place in my heart… perhaps, I can't reciprocate clearly right now… but please hold on…” he said softly, and gave you a peck in your cheeks.

You returned a squeeze of understatement in his hands.

“I will…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Status: Semi-revised
> 
> So OC like always no LoL input. It will be always like this. So sorry if you're looking for more LoL inputs. I just want to write something about them and all. Like fluffy and all that.
> 
> This one is quite open ending. Besides, everything will not be merrily and fluff here (lol). 
> 
> Anyway, please do leave a comment and all. I am open to critiques - I know I am not the best out there so please do point out my mistakes. 
> 
> :D


	7. Reignover x Reader: Unlikely Situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A situation where you haven't told your cousin about your relationship with a certain someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always delivering an OOC scene. 
> 
> If you noticed. I really like mentioning house parties. XD.
> 
> Status: Semi-revised

Right now, you were currently at C9's house because you got dragged by your friend, Sneaky's girlfriend. She said that they were having a sleepover at C9's house and didn't want to be one of the few girls coming over. By sleepover meaning that they had invited a couple of teams like TSM, TL and P1.

So here you were. You were friends with C9, but it was awkward since the girls they invited were mostly the ‘girlfriends’. Actually, you work as a part-time staff at C9 - like someone who helps the managers to run errands or so. But it was still awkward to be here, especially right now. 

Well, technically you were dating someone in here - no one just knew it. You and Yeujin were kind of discrete in your relationship, you weren't hiding it. No one had just asked about it - because you really don't act like you two were dating. You only had one person that you weren't going to tell, as of yet - your cousin, Søren - that Søren “Bjergsen” (which no one knows except Yeujin - that you were hiding).

So now, quietly with your phone and earplugs with a cup of noodles in front of you. You sit in the dining room with some of the lads for example, Impact who was sitting quite a far from you chatting with from Ray, Ryu of P1 and Reignover of TL who was sitting across them. The group was talking in their native language in a rushly manner. There were others in the kitchen and dining room, as well just eating animatedly or just chatting with others.

You and Yeujin “Reignover” exchanged glances every now and then. You gave him a soft smile before fiddling with your phone again. You sent him a little message in korean (you majored in Programming took evening classes of Korean just for fun when you started uni).

Y/N: stop looking in here. (kr)  
RO: why? 

You sent him a thug look and rolled your eyes. Bjergsen and Jensen walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Ray and Impact and had their own conversation. Basically, you were hearing English in one side, Korean in other and Danish, at the same time (you had one earphone unplug). 

Yeujin sent you a meme that sent the noodles you're slurping down to your clothes. This was already your sleeping clothes - fuck: “Goddammit!” you said lowly in korean, but loud enough to be heard by the korean lads. 

“You alright there, Y/N?” Jensen kindly asked and you nodded before turning your head in the other direction.

“Fuck you!” you sweared muttering, looking at Yeujin - he laughed subtly. 

You stood up and went to your last resort, Yeujin's bag located in one of the C9 member's room. You picked over his grey hoodie and changed over in the bathroom. It was kind of oversized for you (obviously), he was nearly the same height as Søren just running low in a few inches.

You went back to the dining room casually. You went to the cupboard where the kitchen roll was hidden - and someone had to bloody put it atop of the shelf. 

Yeujin stood up and went behind you to grab it for you. “Woah there, sweety, you might want to subtly-not-do-that in front of Søren,” you whispered, you weren't hiding it except to Søren.

“I was just helping you,” he rolled his eyes behind his glasses. 

You let him go first, your hand slightly pressed on his back before you put it away to sit in your previous sit, as well as clean the table you splattered your noodles in. 

RO: you wore my hoodie D:

He sent and you rolled your eyes: “what? You want me to undress myself?” you accidentaly said in English when you meant to say it in Korean. Everyone who heard it went silent.

“Fuck, lol, don't mistake it as anything…” you tried to clarify. If Søren wasn't here it would've been fine. But no.

“Hey, isn't that Reignover's?” Lourlo pointed out. Shit it just had to be now. Good one Lourlo, good one.

“Good grief, good timing…” you muttered under your breath.

“Y/N,” sternly, you heard Søren.

“RIP,” you gave him the three fingers salute.

Quickly, you stood up and so did Søren. Shit. He knew you too well.

You stood behind your chair in a stance ready to flight away while staring at Søren. Longer legs = faster catching up. You calculate the probability of you getting out of here = 10% chance.

You started running around the kitchen and the chase begun. It was amusing to the people who were watching. Not for you, Yeujin was just chilling - so annoying.

You were running out of breath immediately: “Stop. Stop. I can explain!” you surrendered heaving heavily. Coincidentally, you stopped behind Yeujin's chair. A devillish grin made its way to your face. You love trouble. Double trouble.

“Explain.”

He stopped still sternly staring at you. “Reignover look up!” you said out of the blue and did as you told. Your lips met his the moment he looked up.

“Happy 2 years, sweety. You've met Bjergsen before - now meet my blood boiled angered cousin - Søren.” you patted his back.

“He can explain everything.” you clasped your hands together with a wide smile to Søren and an evil smile to Yeujin.

“And Søren, don't kill him.” you said in Danish.

“Good luck.” you patted his back. Leaving in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it. I may continue writing more fluff and all. I'll probably write one or two other sub-genre later on. 
> 
> I live for impossible fluff.
> 
> Hope you look forward for more. Thank you for reading.


	8. Rekkles x Reader: Hesitant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That time when you started losing hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry guys for the hiatus. I literally am having writer's block. I do have loads of ideas written up, it's just no words are registering for me to write.  
> P.S.  
> As you notice, there isn't much LoL things in here. I focus more onto the relationship revolving the players. I really hope you don't mind.
> 
> Enjoy x.

At first you were content with the ‘this is my friend, Y/N,’ that went on for awhile. Numerous times when people asked Rekkles and yours' relationship, he would often reply that you were a really good friend of his. You, you would just smile at them politely nodding. The thing was, was that you and Rekkles was a thing - you've been together for almost half a year now. Even his teammates wonder what relationship you two have. Some may have noticed that you two might be more than just friends, but a bit wary to confront either one of you.

As this continue, you started to lose confidence in your relationship. You started to question that maybe you were just someone… someone like ‘friends-with-benefit’. It certainly seems like that, you didn't want any attention - you got enough by hanging out with him and the team. You just wanted for him to introduce you as his, and not as a friend. There were times when he flatly denied that you weren't his girlfriend - then what were you? It was fine for a couple of times, you guessed. But it was getting too frequent. What's the point?

Was there anything wrong with you? Is that why he just introduces you as his ‘friend,’ ‘a very good friend,’. Perhaps, the amount of times he denied it made you accustomed to it - that you were just a friend. A friend whom he can be with when he needs somebody; a friend whom he can kiss and perhaps do other coupley-things. He was a kind guy and loving guy, but you just don't know where you stand. You were confused, you did not sign up just to be friends with benefits. You were his ‘girlfriend’, if that was still the case in this current situation.

You debated whether to confront the issue with him, but there wasn't a right time to do so. They have been in intense training and scrims and you could just not add anymore problems to it. You love him, gosh, you love him so much - you didn't even know when it started. So you bare with it, the feeling of confusion - bitterly. 

Don't get me wrong, Martin was a very lovely guy and considerate towards you. It was just he misses the point. He was ‘hella’ good to you - too good, to be honest. You two were very intimate when it was just the two of you - private. You were happy with just that, ‘were’, now - you just want to be a normal couple who can roam outside holding hands or probably kiss or hug at some point. Far from reality. 

You sighed audibly. The sigh was noticed by almost everyone in the gaming house (most were taking some kind of break). You were visiting - just to see them for a couple hours. 

“Something wrong, Y/N?” Jesiz asked.

It took you a couple of seconds to reply because you spaced out for a moment. Your mind went blank. Too occupied. Too confused.

“No… nothing's wrong… I guess?” you said in a questioning manner. You couldn't tell if there was something wrong. “No, I mean nothing's wrong,” you corrected, hoping it doesn't show that you were actually in a huge dilemma.

“Okay…” Jesiz stopped at that, but weren't completely convinced.

“You're going tomorrow with us, right?” sOAZ asked, he was asking if you were planning to go to the get together with the German based teams such as ROCCAT and G2 in central Berlin. 

“Uh…” You actually don't know, you weren't really invited until now. You've heard about the get together from weeks ago, before Summer Split starts. Martin hasn't mentioned it directly to you, he usually invites you, but probably not this time.

“You always come with us, though?” Caps questioned as he put an arm around your shoulder pouting. You rolled your eyes on him laughingly and said: “don't start acting with cutesy, doesn't suit you.” You didn't shrug the arm resting on your shoulder, but you failed to notice the fiery glare Martin was giving on where the arm was placed.

“You're coming, yeah.” Martin said in a statement from his chair quite a far, just sticking a careful question. “…” you hesitated, “Sure… I guess…”, the guys cheered at the decision you gave them.

They started to disperse, returning back to their respective stations to do their soloq or duoq. You fiddled with your phone and lay down on the sofa you were sitting on. You fiddled, but nothing really was there to do. 

Martin watched you, noticing your troubled face. He knew something was wrong. He always notices the change of mood when you're happy, sad, troubled or what not. He always does. It worried him, you were the type of person who does not share her troubles with others - especially, not him; he knew.

You sighed for the umpteenth time and locked her phone dropping it to your side and stared at the ceiling for a good thirty second before sitting back up. You ruffled you hair before going to the toilet upstairs. 

You stayed in there for minutes… just thinking. You didn't have the heart, if not now, when? When is it the right time? You unlocked the door and found Martin leaning on the wall in front of you. “Oh, Martin!” you quietly exclaimed in surprise, as you close the door behind you.

“You alright?” you asked.

“Yeah, are you?” he returned.

“Yeah…”

“C'mmon, tell me?” he urged, you stiffly giggle to avoid the question: “what would I tell you, silly,” you slapped his arms playfully, not too hard yet not too soft either.

“You've been sighing an awful lot.” he stated the fact.

“There's just a lot happening that's all, don't worry about it.” you lied and gave him a goofy smile. If not now when given the chance, when?

The empty hallway quiet, he closes the gap between you two. You looked up at him, as he looked down to you. He leaned a chase kiss, once, twice, trice… making you pressed against the closed door of the toilet. “Martin,” you called and pushed him, “you have soloq to do,” you reminded him. Just an excuse because you needed to think. He was filling all the spaces in your mind.

You never reasoned out, he knew something was wrong. “Y/N?” you looked into his clear blue eyes. “Yeah?” you giggled, just to masked everything. You hopped to give him a peck, and you friskily whisked his hair, styled unsually - not with his usual quiff.

Jesiz happened to see the unusual affection between the two of you when he was going to head to his room. He decided against it and went back down.

“Go play now, I am going too,” you told him.

“Okay, okay, you want me to drop you off?” he asked.

“No need, I got it.”

“We'll pick you up tomorrow at around 5pm,” he informed.

“Noted.”

After sending him off of to his chair, you bade goodbye to everyone. They greeted you off and you left the house. You sighed a heavy sigh, after closing the front door. You felt relieved and felt that some of the weight on your body left - perhaps the tension? 

Following the next day at five in the afternoom, they arrived at your doorstep. You wore a blue off the shoulder striped dress and a black open toe flats. Martin was the one to greet you off, his smile wide, as he saw you. You greeted everyone, and walked to the van. 

You arrived at the place, it was a rented house where everything is set place (party stuff). It was cosy, you tailed behind everyone as you arrive. Soon the group dispersed and you just casually follow Martin's back. He then catches up with someone, namely Zven from G2, they were talking for a while before the lad took notice of you.

“Is this your girlfriend?” Zven asked smiling at you.

You blushed, “oh! I am Martin's friend,” you replied and exchanged a handshake gesture at him.

“She's my girlfriend,” out of the blue Martin announced. You whipped your head surprised and confused towards him.

“He's… he's joking,” you slapped his arms, as you deny it. You gave him a questioning look. 

“Lovers' quarell?” Zven laughed before leaving the two of you.

“What's wrong?” Martin cluelessly asked.

“You, you usually introduce me as a friend?” You asked in a questioning manner. “C'mmon lighten up,” you smiled at him. Martin felt a bit uncomfortable with what you said. 

“Let's go find food,” you waved at him, ready to walk away. He halted you and got hold of your wrist. He dragged you somewhere, with less people.

“Martin?”

“You need to tell me when you're hurting… I guess, we never talked about going public or some sort it was my fault. But you have to tell me, okay, everything… so I know, so I can work it out…” Martin looked at you in the eyes, his eyes alnost teary. Was this the feeling everytime he tells someone you were just only his friend? The feeling of being unwanted and confused? 

“Oh Martin, it's okay, everything's okay.” You hugged him.

“I'm sorry.”

“Shh…” you drew circles at his back before breaking away from the hug. “It's okay.”

You two held hands throughout the night, it didn't go unnoticed by everyone. The night was still young.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for checking this out, as well as waiting for updates! I want to thank everyone too!  
> I hope to write more soon again.
> 
> Status: Semi-revised


	9. Smeb x Reader: Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you're too late and he introduced you to his significant other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hi, I really don't know what I wrote here. No LoL content delivered to you as always. Kind of angst in a way? I don't know. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this!  
> Please look forward for more. Sorry for updating not-so-frequnetly. I promise I do have them ideas written up, just the actual content is struggling.

You and Smeb had been friends for quite a while now, perhaps way back when he joined ROX, which was dated almost three years ago. It wasn’t a surprise when you started to have some blooming feelings for KT’s top laner. 

Frankly, you two were quite close – quite too close. Therefore, you share a lot of things to each other – the only thing you didn’t share to him was the person whom you like – him. Obviously not. The last thing you wanted to do is ruin the friendship you had built for a long time. You supressed the feelings you have for him, and it wasn’t fading anytime soon.

Every now and then he would tease you about the person you like and you would just brush it off and laugh at him. Either he was dense about your feelings, or he was just not attracted to you. PawN would just sigh and give you an apologetic look, I mean, it was obvious the way you act… he was just too oblivious to notice. You were good friends with him, hence.

And today was just another day of him nagging you about it.

“Come on, tell me!” He whined at you and you just chuckled at him.

“Fine!” You heaved a huge sigh, “but only a hint!” you added.

“Okay! That’s a progress then!” He cheered.

“In exchange, you have to tell me yours too!”

“Call[1]!” 

“Well… we’re quite close… he’s really nice… good looking, a lot of girls’ flock over him and he’s two years older than me - it’s just he doesn’t know that I like him,” when you were saying that, your gaze was elsewhere. When you finished, your head whipped towards his direction almost too suddenly. 

“… well? I feel like you just summarised everyone? Are you going to tell him?” He dropped. “Is that why you had groom your hair!” He said in a shocked voice in exaggeration.

He noticed that you actually tried to look better than the other days, does that mean… “That’s a hint you dumb ass… uh… actually, I am going to tell him later, I think… shut up, I know look good every day,” you joked, as you tuck your long hair behind your ears. Yes, actually you were going to confess to him. Good or bad outcome, at least the feelings that has been bottled up for years will be freed. “Tell me about yours.”

As he was about to speak, he got interrupted by Deft yelling that someone was looking for him. “I’ll tell you about it, I’ll be back,” he said excusing himself with a huge smile, his glasses hanging just below the bridge of his nose. 

You waited for him to come back, only for you to be blown away with the sight of him and a very good-looking woman hand on hand with him. You gulped and held back your tears, you looked at PawN who was arriving behind Deft and he gave you a sorry look. He knew and yet he didn’t even tell you. At least, you would’ve thought about Smeb giving you a hint before this all took place.

“Y/N, this is Jaemi, Jae this is my very good friend Y/N,” Kyungho introduced us to each other. You were in shock for a second, but regained yourself back immediately. 

You gave her a warm smile and so did she. What is there to hate? She seems very nice… very fitting to Kyungho.

You and Jaemi talked and get to know each other. She was indeed a very nice person. You tried to contain yourself for quite a while, PawN who was watching you attentively, noticed that teary glassed eyes of yours. He knew it was time for him to take this matter into his hands.

“Y/N, didn’t have an appointment at three? It’s already quarter to,” PawN created a non-existing appointment.

“Oh! Ah… yes, thanks for reminding me Won-seok-oppa[2],” you squeaked, you rarely call anyone ‘oppa’, usually you’d refer to the ones older than you with a formal honorific. Even you don’t call Kyungho ‘oppa’. You won a one vs. one to him, therefore, you get to call him as though you were the same age. 

“Oh! You’re going to the guy!” Kyungho announced with his bright smile.

How insensitive. Only if he knew how that felt. 

You just laughed at him and hurried to Won-seok’s side holding onto his arms. You didn’t turn for a last look because your eyes were already brawling. Only if he knew.

“I am sorry… I should’ve told you, I should’ve known you’re going to be more hurt this way,” he explained and you shook your head and just cried.

Won-seok consoled you and let you cry on his shoulder in the park nearby. You didn’t even care how you look like, there wasn’t any point anyway. 

“You’re going to be fine…”

“I regret not telling him…” you told PawN, “perhaps, it’s my own fault.” 

After you cried a river that day, Kyungho tried calling you that night, which you ignored. You don’t think your strong enough to answer it without wavering or crying. 

You started avoiding going to the gaming house for the next few days. You were trying to collect yourself before facing everyone.

A sad smile grazed your face, as you bring yourself to the gaming house of KT. You were greeted by the staffs and you politely greeted them back.

“Y/N!” Score hollered upon seeing you and run towards you and gave you a hug. Won-seok wasn’t the only one who noticed about your feelings towards Kyungho. 

“Dong-bin-ssi[3],” you patted his back.

“You cut your hair?” Kyungho noticed, and you smiled tucking you shoulder length hair behind your eyes. 

“Yeah, you noticed…” you chuckled. He noticed the changes, even the others didn’t mention about it.

“So how was -”

“He had a girlfriend, I didn’t know,” you laughed, “never mind that, though.”

“Sorry…” He apologised. Why is he apologising? What for?

“It’s okay…”

Eventually, the closeness between you two faded. He was already with someone and it would look strange to be as close as what you two use to be. You drifted apart, and the saddest thing was that he never noticed.  
You moved away and occasionally he’d check on you until it got less frequent and frequent. You were now as close as strangers.

After six months at most and you feel relieved, you moved back to Seoul. You kept in touch with Won-seok, so when you decided that you would come back at Seoul, you contacted him.

Everyone was excited for you to comeback, and they held a small party for you at their house (not the gaming place). You had your genuine smile back and mingle and caught up with everyone. 

Everybody was having a good time and you found yourself looking for fresh air and so you led yourself to the patio with a drink in hand.

“What you doing out here?” Kyungho popped up out of the blue.

“Oh! Kyungho-ssi, you surprised me,” you said startled.  
He had this unreadable face.

“I am just getting some fresh air…” you told him.

“Actually…” you started and looked towards his direction, in which he was looking straight back at you.

You stared at the sky before you spoke again, “you were that guy…” you confessed. “I just really want to resolve everything in my part,” you looked at him again with a soft wary smile.

“I… I am sorry… I didn't know.”

“That’s fine, I already cried a river, so I am fine now,” you laughed patting him at the back before leaving him behind in the patio.

You took a deep breath, “that’s right Y/N, you’re strong now, you already cried him a river.” 

You walked away with a smile. A radiant smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Call - 콜 this is like the expression of 'you've got a deal' or just 'deal'.
> 
> [2] Oppa - 오빠 form of honorific used by younger female calling an older male (no more older than 10 years gap).
> 
> [3] ssi - 씨 a standard formal honorific.
> 
> See you again next time, still no LoL content, no ones complaining as if yet. So lol. Thank you again for reading.
> 
> Status: Semi-revised


	10. Bang x Reader: Not Joking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That time when your friends didn't belive you were dating someone, much less someone like Bae Jun-sik, the AD Carry for SKT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry for being quite inactive. It's my holiday now, hopefully I could deliver more. I have like 15 ideas in my idea book, but matching which player I should do them on is a tad bit of work. All I am thinking right now is SKT (my babes) so like writing for others is kind of hard. But meeh, I will hopefully write quite a few and update more (hopefully) no promises.

You were never the one to flaunt your relationship to other people. So to say, your friends knew you to be someone who's a bit sceptical with men. That's why when you mentioned that you were dating someone they just laughed at you hysterically not believing you.

“But I really am!” You huffed at them.

“Y/N, please 1st of April has already past, wait next year…” one of your friend said.

You pouted at them, “I really have one, though,” you told them and they just nodded. You took out your phone and open your gallery, “look!” You showed them your phone. It was a picture post-match of SKT winning and doing their fanmeet afterwards. The picture was you and Bang together (obviously in his official uniform).

“Yah! I know you like league so much and SKT, but stop joking around!” Your friend told you, though you're sceptical with guys - you found love through the game league, and there it lead to you meeting Jun-sik, as well.

“This is real!” you said to them, this time a bit offended now. Your friends don't even believe you. You thought of one more idea to make them believe you that you're really dating someone, much less someone like the Bae Jun-sik, Bang.

You dialled his phone number and put it in loud speaker. “Y/N?” He answered, you were about to speak when started speaking again, “I am busy right now, queueing up - talk to you in a bit, I'll call you.” He quickly said before hanging up. You turned your phone in flight mode - in a spur of moment so no one could call you (namely him).

Dejected, you sigh. Your friends saw how down you were, “Yah, Y/N, it's okay we believe you,” they said, although they said they believe you - probably not the part where you were dating a pro-gamer. Probably just random someone. 

You tried not to let it get to you, he was probably streaming or some sort. You just sighed throughout the night out with your friends. It was time to bade goodbye to your friends as it was getting quite late (10:30).

One of your friend gave you a strong pat in the back: “we believe you! For reals,” genuinely they smiled at you and gave you a thumbs up. You smiled at them and waved goodbye to part ways. 

You decided to walk downtown Seoul, which your apartment is just a walking distance away. You placed your hands in the pocket of your jacket and walked looking down. You sighed, it shouldn't get to you, probably it was because you wanted to your friends to know it was real - it's real. 

You didn't know how long you were walking, but the long walk you've had cleared your mind. The detour was a breather. You didn't realised yourself that it was already past one o'clock in the morning. 

“Oh wow…” you stared at your phone kind of not believing your eyes. “Three hours had passed already?” You chuckled putting your phone away, you were nearing your complex when you spotted someone just aimlessly walking back and forth the entrance.

As you near the place and the person, you realised it was Jun-sik. “Jun-sik-ah?” you called in a questioning manner. He stopped pacing and turned to where your voice had came from. “Do you know how late it is? Where were you? I've been trying to call?” The worriedness prominent in his voice. That was when you remembered that you turned it to airplane mode. You took out your phone immediately from your pocket and turned off the plane mode finding multiple messages and missed calls from Bang.

“Oh! Mian, mian[1],” you apologised. Honestly, you didn't think it would be like this.

“What if something happened to you? Aish, seriously - you need to take care of yourself more,” he patted your head and you smiled at him. You were upset, but it was fine now.

“Why are you here anyway?” curiosly, you asked.

“After the game, I was trying to call you but you weren't answering… I ended the stream early and went here… I was ringing your door and you weren't answering either, I was so worried…”

“Jeongmal mian,” you bat your eyelashes to him to act cute and he puke in disgust as a joke. You slapped his arms lightly, “I seriously hate you right now,” you giggled. “I am here now, aren't you going back or supposed to be heading back to your house?” You tilted your head. “Woah, really?! I waited here for do long and you aren't even inviting me?” He said in disbelief, “Oh you wanted an invite?” You rolled your eyes and led him to follow you to your floor. 

“Ah, so tired,” the moment he plopped into your bed, he dropped dead making you laugh at him. “Ah, cute.” You whispered, and changed to your pyjamas. You slept next to him (it was your bed!). 

The next day, you woke up kind of late and Jun-sik already left leaving you a note in your bed-side table. “Anneyeong jagi! I have to go early - you know I don't cook so sorry I can't prepare you anything ㅎ.ㅎ,” you rolled your eyes and laughed. 

You had nothing to do this day, as you don't have lectures nor your part-time job. Your friends invited you to go shopping and then grab a drink later on. (You and your friends seems to have a lot of time). 

You and your friends shopped around for almost two hours and decided that it was time to end the spree. You decided to grab your drinks at Starbucks. It was near the SKT gaming building. You didn't think of it, as this usual hour is their scrim and later on will be their stream. 

You took a picture of your frap latte and posted it on instagram (with the location, cause you forgot to remove it [not on purpose]). 

You were laughing at the joke your friends were making, then one second all you were seeing was black. Your friends gasped and went quiet before you hear little giggling from them.

“Who's this?” You asked.

“Guess who?” In a high pitch ‘he’ asked.

“Jun-sik-ah?” He removed his hands and huffed, “No fun.”

“What are you doing here?” You asked curious, for sure you knew it was supposed to be his scrim time.

“Grabbing a drink before scrim?” He grinned and settled down beside you and grabbing your drink and sipping it down. “Oh! By the way, I am Bae Jun-sik, Y/N's boyfriend,” straightforwardly he announced to my friends.

They greeted him and introduced themselves, as well. “We actually thought she was lying…” one of your friends says scratchng her nape. “Ah, I am quite busy these days so I haven't had the time to go out with Y/N much,” he explained and your friends nodded.

“Oh! I'll just get my drink and I have to go,” he said standing up. He queued and ordered his desired drink. You and your friends were quiet until he returned. “Jagi, can't walk you today, my scrim's literally starting in five minutes,” he said. “Oh! That's fine, that's fine, I'll see you later,” you waved him goodbye.

“Oh wow…” “Just wow…” your friends in gape not really believing what they just saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry again for updating too long! I hope you enjoy reading this! Look forward for more. 
> 
> Thank you again. Ciao.


	11. Kuro x Reader: Wrong Text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you send a text to the wrong person and it lead to another thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Long time no see chaps! How are we all ㅎ.ㅎ I haven't updated in a long time... like 1 per month... I am really sorry for that even though it's my holiday... I really do have loads of ideas I swear (no joke) but I can't write it ... IDEK TTATT. What is wrong with me???
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this unrealistic superficial chapter that will never even happen in real life cos my idea flies with soaring colour.

Being under the weather is an understatement! You are in a stormy pace of your life (not really). A bloody and painful month for you, you usually haven't got this tough. You find yourself curling up in your bed in the state of losing your mind and sanity over the pain and discomfort you're feeling.

Your eyes wells up and the tears starts to flow like a waterfall. You feel nauseous, you jolt up and head straight to the toilet bowl - emptying your already emptied stomach. 

As you clean yourself up, you check your cupboards for stocks. Fuck. You just have to ran out now, the weather is a bad as you're feeling right now. You have to ask a great favour to your best friend - she hates the rain, but you're dying and can't go out.

You reach for your phone sobbing because you're blessed feeling all the pain this month, you name it: headaches, back pains, being bloated at the same with severe cramps. It doesn't help when you're also anaemic, as it sends you straight to the toilet throwing up. Great. Amazing time!

You scroll down your contacts, your tears falling making things blurry. ‘Seo, Seo…’ you recite, you press the first ‘Seo’ in the list’.

You sent ‘her’ a message listing everything you need: pads, tylenol, various snacks (endless list of snacks). Content with everything, you put down your phone and succumbed your face deep into your pillow hoping to suffocate the pain your feeling. Having fever and your bloody month together is a no-no, never again please.

After sometime, your phone starts to ring and it was the ringtone you set for your long-time crush, Seohaeng, or KurO. You got yourself prompted, jolting your head up wuickly causing you a rush of sudden pain (as if you're not already in pain).

“Seohaeng-ssi?” You answered in a questioning tone, why is he calling you? 

“Er… you sent a message… about…” he didn't even need to finish it up and you're already glowing bright red tomato.

“Ah… can you please ignore that… that was sent to the wrong person…” you cried internally, how embarassing is it to send a message to your crush containing semi-graphic explanation of your menstrual pain. As well as even sending an ‘I love you’ at the end.

“I am already at the store,” he says.

“What?! But it's raining!” You hysterically squeaked.

“Ara[1], tell me what kind of pads you need, there's a dedicated aisle in here,” he joked making you laugh in pain (basically groaning).

“Are you okay?” he asks in concern. “Ye… yes,” you stutter. “So what kind?” Well, you really need one and he was kindly asking you, “Uh… can you please get the Yejimiin Plus?” you tell him the brand you always use. He stayed on the line quietly until he muttered, “I got. Do you need anything else?” “No… uh… nothing… er… no more… thanks.” The most awkward reply goes to you.

“I should just, uh, pick it up from your gaming house,” you say. “It's raining, I'll drop it off there,” you were ready to insist when another wave of nausea hit you. You ran into the toilet with your phone and yet again threw up. Fuck. Does he even need to hear you throw up?

“I'll drop it there, don't worry, I'll see you later,” he says and hang up before you could even argue. Your face heats up, if he continues being this nice, it's going to be very bad for your heart. 

You feel really exhausted, then a buzz came and you dragged yourself to the door. You open it and Seohaeng greeted you with a small smile holding a couple of plastic bags. Your current state made his smile falter, “are you okay?” he asks. 

You were sweating a puddle and looking pale white (yep, you're ready to die). “I… I am…” you weakly smiled. “Here…” he hands you the plastic bags, “thank you, even though it was sent to the wrong person, I'll pay you back tomorrow,” you joked.

“It's okay nevermind that, but are you really alright?” 

“I am…” you try to stand straight and you wobble and he came in to the rescue to catch you of from falling. “Let me help you,” he enters your complex, taking of his shoes and also closing the door. He walks you to your bed, and checks your temperature.

“You're burning up, are you always like this… when you have it?” he asks delicately.

“No… er… I just got it really bad and at the wrong time, but Seohaeng-ssi don't you have to be back to your gaming house?” you ask.

“I'll help you first before I get going, you looked like you're about to pass out,” please don't be too nice.

“Wht don't you have a change of clothes? I'll get you something to drink before I go - can't really prepare you anything to eat…” he scratches his head.

“No… it's fine, I feel like I already took so much of your time,” you bit your lips.

He chuckles and ruffles your hair, “come on up, or do you want me to carry you?” he jokes making you blush and stand up quickly. Him being here alleviates all your pain. Though from the standing up too quickly sent you ‘again’ wobbling. You were falling the other way of your bed to the floor - Seohaeng with the quick reflex pulled you over, but was one second too late letting both of you fall down on the floor (you on top). Your lips touches his and you're both staring at each other. You pull away inches from his lips still staring at each other, slowly he sat up both of you. 

You were heating up more than what you are now, he leans closer to you and his lips touches yours ‘again’. You returned the kiss, and stayed like that for a couple of seconds more until you regained your senses. You pulled away blushing.

“You're gonna get sick… uh…” you look the other way to avoid his gaze.

“So, if you weren't sick…” in a teasing way he says trailing off, making you look back at him. He was smirking evilly, “uh…” you tongue got caught.

“Maybe you didn't like it?” he asked with a wistful look (still teasing).

“No… I like it…” you say, touching your lips looking at him timidly.

He cupped your face and was ready to kiss you again (wow, his advances is real). “No, you really might get sick,” you placed your index finger at his lips. “Okay, okay, let's get you change…” he helped you up, you grab a change of clothes and head to the toilet with the sanitary pads he bought for you.

When you're changed he already made you tea, you sat in the dining area quietly. “I'll check on you tomorrow,” he announces. “O-okay,” he ruffles your hair. You finish your cup of tea, in a span of three quick minutes - he's actually watching you drink it, hence, you quickly chug it down safely.

“I'll get going now, stay in bed, alright?” he says and you nod.

You follow him to the door to send him off, “Thank you again, Seohaeng-ssi,” you smile, “be careful on your way back,” you say, as it's still raining. You didn't see it coming, but he stole a quick peck in your lips. “H-hey! I told you, you might get sick.”

“Oh by the way, I like you… for a long time now…” he says out of the blue.

“Wah… can you please… not shock me like that… my heart… right now…” you say in a very dramatic way. “Then I'll tell you again tomorrow, so prepare your heart, okay?” Smooth talk, real smooth.

“O… okay…”

As he walks away, you had the urge to call his name, “Seohaeng!”, “I like you too… for a long time now…” you say and slam the door to avoid his gaze. Your knees feeling a little bit jelly and you smiled to yourself.

All is well until the severing pain came back and made you groan out of discomfort. Dammit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Ara (아라) - I know (Informal).
> 
> Really sorry again for stagnated updates, but I really hope you guys enjoys my piece of writing even though there's so much error in it cos I don't bother beta-ing it (lol). 
> 
> Status: Not revised


End file.
